RAIN
by epictomboy101
Summary: Takes place after DDD. Kairi has completed her trainig with Yen Sid, and the three friends (Sora, Kairi, Riku) head back to Destiny Islands. Everything seems normal at first. That is, until a mysterious girl washes up on the beach. Sooner than they realize, Sora and Riku are off on a new adventure... Rated T for a bit of gore. Okay, more than a bit. On HIATUS (writer's block. TAT)
1. Prologue

**(A/N) This is my second story. The first was True Self, which REALLY sucked. Ha ha. I'm hoping this one will turn out a bit better. ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! ONLY MY OC'S AND THE PLOT! **

RAIN

Prologue: Why the hell are we doing this?

[Hey! Pass the Mic! Ow! Stop that, guys! Idiots! We're recording!]

Er... hello, Riku here. Sorry for that horrible start to the tape. Unfortunately, Sora decided it was a **great** idea to grab the microphone away from me just when we started recording. [Shut up Sora, you did.] Our sincerest apologies. Now if you don't mind, I have to ask Kairi why the hell we're doing this.

**Two minutes later...**

Since Riku's not here, guess I'll be taking over? Apparently, he had to go home for some unexplained reason. But yeah, this is Sora speaking. The tape you are now listening to is a recording of the adventure we just had. We're recording this at a fairly late time, so we really can't do to much right now. But we'll continue maybe sometime tomorrow. That is, _if_ Miss Stubborn-Tomboy shows up. [Ow! Don't kick me! It's the truth!] Anyway, Kairi will explain why we're doing this in the first place.

+X+X+X+

Hello? Kairi speaking. I'm sorry for Sora's unflattering description of our other friend. Please forgive him. Anyway, we are recording because we need to find the last 6 remaining Relics. The Relics are shattered pieces of a very powerful and ancient being. The being has no name, for all we know. But it was sealed inside an engraving, which broke into ten pieces and separated to different Worlds. Master Yen Sid said we'd have a better chance of winning if we revived the being. We still don't know the locations of all the Relics, so we're sending this tape to people in different worlds to see if they've seen any. Also, I kinda wanted to do this for fun. [No comments from you, Sora.] Say, what time is it?

+X+X+X+

Great... Now Kairi ran off. But it is pretty late now. So, I guess this is the end of the first tape. Not too useful, huh? This is Sora, signing off.

**(A/N) Reviews are much appreciated! Please no flames or bashes.**

**Sora, Kairi, Riku: R & R!**

**Author: ... What are you guys doing?**

**Riku: Oh, shut up.**

**Kairi: RIKU!**

**(The three get into a big fight.)**

**Author: Guess I'd better go stop them... **


	2. Chapter 1: Down by the bay

**(A/N) **

**Author: If you've read my profile, you'll know I don't always update on time...**

**Riku: Stop being lazy.**

**Author: I'M SICK YOU (censored) IDIOT! **

**Kairi: Really, there's no need for anger...**

RAIN

Chapter 1: Down by the bay...

_**SORA**_

Alright, so we're recording again. Thing is, every tape will have a new spokesperson. This one will be split between me and Miss Tomboy. [OW!] So yeah, let's get started!

+X+X+X+

It was when Kairi had just came back from her training. Me and Riku were at our secret spot (or should I say 'cave') talking about random stuff. Mostly regarding the remaining lights. ''So who do you think is gonna be joining us next?'' Riku had asked. ''I really don't know... Maybe Ax- I mean, Lea?''

''That's a possibility...''

I pang of pain shot through my head. I stumbled a bit. ''You okay?'' Riku asked me anxiously. Recently, my Anti side started acting up. That's probably what he thought it was.

It's what I thought, too.

''I'm fine.'' I replied after a few deep breathes. ''Just a slight headache. Nothing serious.'' I bluffed, managing a smile. Riku raised an eyebrow. About two heartbeats passed. Neither of us said anything. I finally broke the silence, trying hard to keep my voice steady. ''Look it's nothing, 'kay? I'm fine. I'll just go grab some shut eye.'' I left the cave, leaving him behind.

+X+X+X+

_What was that?_ I flopped down on my bed, suddenly exhausted. _It felt different from before... _I threw the covers over my head, trying to ignore the pain. It had faded away to a dull ache now. _Maybe I should have told Riku... _My eyes closed, and I drifted of to sleep.

That night, I got a really weird dream. (Yes, I dream. I'm sure we all do.)I was standing on the beach. At first, everything seemed normal. Then the sunset began turning... purple? I tried to move. No dice. It was like my feet were glued to the sand, which had now become grey rock. The whole place seemed to waver and compress, the crystal clear water becoming brown and muddy. It twisted in the air, snaking it's way towards me. I tried to yell. It gradually swallowed me, blinding and drowning me. I thrashed wildly in murk, to no avail. Then a hand suddenly reached into the water and grabbed the collar of my shirt, yanking me out. _Sora?_ Someone called.

''Sora! Wake up!'' I groaned and opened my eyes. ''Kairi?'' I groaned again. ''You had me worried there for a second! I thought you weren't going to wake up!'' I sat up and saw her sitting at the foot of my bed. ''You looked like you were having a nightmare, so I-''

''Never mind that.'' I cut her off

''Anyway, what are you doing in my room?'' I asked, raising my eyebrow. ''Well, me and Riku found something- okay, more like _someone - _down at the beach. The girl's passed out. It looks like she got washed ashore.'' I looked at her curiously. ''I wouldn't be surprised if it was someone who looks exactly like you.'' I teased. That got me a slap in the face. [What are you laughing at?] ''Shut up, sleepyhead. Anyway, let's go. Oh yeah, you'd better clean up first.'' Kairi smiled, looking me over. I hurried over to the mirror. ''Darn it.'' I muttered. My hair was a total rat's nest, and there were bags under my eyes. I could have sworn I heard Kairi chuckle.

+X+X+X+

''Hurry up, you two!'' Riku yelled at us from across the sand dunes. I skirted to a stop in front of him a moment later, Kairi following close behind. ''Blame Kai for scaring the hell out of me when I woke up.'' I panted. Riku sighed. ''Well, it's your fault for not waking up earlier.'' I wanted so badly to punch him. Why does everyone blame me all the time? ''Anyway, Kairi told me someone washed ashore?'' I asked. ''Yup. This way.'' We followed Riku further down the beach where a long, black haired girl lay, apparently passed out. Probably around our age. She was wearing a thin red and black un-zipped hoodie, black T-shirt, and camo-jeans. On the shoulder of her right sleeve was a metal plaque with a circle inside a triangle engraved on it. ''Who is she?'' I turned to ask Kairi. ''That's what we're all trying to figure out.'' She answered simply. ''For now, I think we'll just take her to someone's house and wait till she wakes up. She doesn't appear to be hurt, so there's no need to call a doctor.'' Suddenly, Kairi smiled. ''Got any room left in your humble abode, Sora?''

_**?**_

I woke up feeling dazed. I groaned and rolled over, almost falling off the edge of the bed. Bed? Since when was I in a bed? Last time I checked, I was floating in the middle of the ocean! But this was definitely a bed. Well, makeshift, anyway. It was just a bunch of blankets piled on top of each other. I looked at my surroundings. I was in someone's room...? Random posters decorated the wooden walls, and a 'proper' bed was in a corner. A cluttered desk was shoved awkwardly against the left wall. The floor was an absolute _mess._[Shut up, Sora. Your room _is_ messy!]

''Awake?'' A voice rang out from the other side of the room. I sat up and looked up at a boy about my age, with shoulder length white hair, leaning against the wall. ''You were passed out on the beach, so me and my friends brought you here. You're on Destiny Islands.'' The boy said. ''By the way, I'm Riku. What about you?'' I sat thinking for a while. My name...

''My name is Tsukiyomi Fate.''

**(A/N) **

**Author: Well, what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 2: I HAVE MY SECRETS!

**(A/N) Hello again! Just thought I'd tell you all, I uploaded RAIN to Bookrix. Check it out! By epictomboy (no capitals). BTW I am _not_ going to bash Riku! I actually quite like him. ^^**

_**FATE**_

Yada yada yada. I'm back. This tape is mine!

+X+X+X+

''My name is Tsukiyomi Fate.''

Riku looked at me suspiciously. ''Fate? That's a weird name.'' He said. ''Well, if you don't like it, then don't talk to me!'' I snapped back. He looked up, surprised at my sudden burst of- dang, forgot the word [Thanks, Kairi. But that's wasn't what I was looking for. No, Sora. We are _not _restarting the tape!]. Anyway... He didn't say anything for a while after that. I finally got bored and swung my legs over the edge of the bed, in attempt to get up. Too bad I was still dizzy. I fell, and my right knee hit the ground pretty hard. ''Itte, itte...'' I murmured. Riku looked at me, as if he just noticed I was on the ground. ''You speak Japanese?'' He asked. ''Of course.'' I replied, rubbing my knee. Man, I was probably going to get a monster bruise.

''Where are you from?'' He asked. My mental barriers started going up.

''Another world.''

''Which world?''

''None of your business.''

''Humph.'' He went back to being silent. I got up. ''Why did you help me?'' I demanded. It was a moment before he spoke. ''You were just kinda... passed out on the beach, and Kairi was the one who suggested to help you.'' Riku answered, looking out the window. ''On the- what? Since when did that happen? How long was I passed out?'' He raised his hands to stem the flow of questions. ''I don't know how you got here. You were out cold for at least a week.'' He answered calmly. ''A week...'' I repeated. Another question was floating around at the back of my head, but I doubted Riku would know anything regarding it. _How long since that incident? How long since I lost everything? How long since I lost _**_him_**_? _I felt so confused.

''Anyway, I'll take you to meet the others.''

Riku's line snapped me back to reality. ''The others? You mean your friends?'' He had already started out the door. ''Damn you.'' I muttered under my breath as I quickly followed.

+X+X+X+

''So, you lost your heart?'' The brunette with gravity-defying hair, Sora, asked me. ''Yes.'' It was a while after Riku had introduced me to his friends on the beach, Sora and Kairi. The sun was setting, casting a warm glow on the sand. Seagulls danced near on the horizon. In short, It looked like the whole place was on fire. ''I lost my heart to Xeanorht, the guy who practically destroyed my world.'' The three friends exchanged nervous glances. ''What?'' I asked, kind of irritated. Sora looked at Riku. Well, more like silently asked for permission. Riku nodded. ''Er, well... Xeanorht's actually the guy we're trying to stop...'' Sora fidgeted uncomfortably. ''Do you know his whereabouts?'' I asked. ''Well, not the exact spot, but-''

''Take me to him.''

My request caught everyone off guard. ''Take you to- ARE YOU SUICIDAL?'' Kairi nearly yelled at me. ''From what I can tell by your level of power, you can't use a Keyblade. So forget about about Xeanorht! You can't kill him without one!'' I stared back at her, calmly meeting her bewildered gaze. She stopped talking.

You see, some people tell me that my stare is frightening. They say it's like they're being penetrated. Like I can look straight through them. I don't really think so, but I've used it to my advantage before. [I know right? I'm so evil, you don't have to tell me, Riku.]

Anyways! Kairi stopped talking. ''I don't need a Keyblade to fight. If you all attack me at once, I can beat you all under 10 minutes.'' Riku narrowed his eyes. ''Impossible. We are part of the seven lights.'' I snorted. ''You really think seven lights are enough? You don't know half of Xeanorht's power. You don't even know what the real threat is!'' They all stared at me with blank expressions. ''Listen. Kingdom Hearts is the real problem. You need to destroy it. It's the reason all this fighting is going on. Underneath that pretty surface is pure _evil_.'' I stated. ''It's the reason why we got dragged into this mess in the first place!'' Sora shook his head slowly. ''No. Kingdom Hearts is light. If we obtain it, then we will be able to stop the fighting.'' I was really starting to get angry now.

''Alright, listen up! As long as there is light, there will be darkness. And people will always be fighting. In order to obtain _peace_, we'd have to return the world back to the state of _nothingness_. No light, no darkness. You got that!?'' I growled. [Fine, Sora. I have Anger Management. Deal with it.] They all seemed stunned at what I just said. Riku was the first one to recover. ''Let's drop this subject for now. Show me your weapon instead.'' I rolled my eyes. ''Fine. But I have a lot. Which one do you want to see?'' I asked him.

''The one you use most often.''

I held up my right hand, palm facing the ground. A spark of blue light fizzled inside my hand. Moments later, I was holding my favourite sword, White Moon (I'm not going to say the Japanese name). It was a classic, thin, light blue Katana (Traditional Japanese sword). Intricate designs were carved on the handle, and a chain with a metal wolf head [It's a plaque, Sora! It's not 3D!] hung from the handle. Sora stepped forward and examined it. ''It'd be hard to beat Xeanorht with a sword this thin.'' He said. ''I don't fight with brute force.'' [Unlike _somebody_ I know. Shut up and stop complaining, spike head.] I responded. ''For example...'' I swung my sword backwards, and a white ribbon of pure destruction hit the sand, nearly cleaving the beach in half.

They just stared at me, gawking.

''How...'' Kairi began. I shrugged. ''I've had training, you know.''

''Still! That much power...''

I shook my head. Riku stepped forward and touched my blade. ''We'd better take you to Master Yen Sid. He'll decide weather you can stand up to Xeanorht or not. We'll take the gummi ship.'' He said, and began walking towards one of the other island -like -things, where an odd capsule was parked. ''Gummi ship? You mean that?'' I asked. Kairi looked at me, puzzled. ''You never heard of one?'' She asked. ''I did! It's just... I don't use them to get around very often...'' I replied, shifting my gaze. _I don't want to tell them... At least not now!_ I thought frantically. I had my secrets. And I didn't intend to spill the beans just yet! ''Then how do you get from one world to another?'' Sora asked. Stupid, stupid question. I finally gathered myself up and told them. ''Like this.'' I opened my hands and a wisp of black floated down towards the ground, creating a dark portal.

''You use darkness?''

Crap. Here comes Mr. Bleach Head. [Riku, that is now your permanent nickname.] I crossed my arms and faced him. ''Yes. Got a problem?'' I retorted. He narrowed his eyes. ''Fine. Use the Dark Corridor. We're going on the gummi ship.'' He whirled around and began walking back to the capsule. Sora and Kairi quickly followed. As they walked away, I heard Sora whisper to the others:

''Can we trust her?''

**(A/N) 1, 272 words! NEW RECORD! Please review! I'LL GIVE YOU ALL COOKIES IF YOU DO!**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**That is one shitload of cookies... **


End file.
